The invention relates to a constant velocity joint. The joint has a hollow outer part whose inner face, in meridian planes with reference to the longitudinal axis of the outer part, is provided with outer running grooves. The joint includes an inner part which is arranged in the inner chamber of the outer part and whose outer face, in meridian planes with reference to the longitudinal axis of the inner part, is provided with inner running grooves positioned opposite the outer running grooves. The opposed inner running grooves and outer running grooves jointly accommodate torque transmitting balls guided in windows of a cage. The cage is arranged in the intermediate space between the inner face of the outer part and the outer face of the inner part. The inner running grooves and the outer running grooves, starting from one end of the joint, are undercut-free. Also, the cage, by means of a hollow spherical partial face, is guided on an outer spherical face of the inner part.
A constant velocity joint is described in DE 37 39 867 C2 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,206). The inner part is produced by a non-chip-producing forming process which requires considerable forces since the material must be made to flow. In particular, for the purpose of giving the running grooves their final dimensions, the material in the region of the running grooves must be displaced, which, in the case described, can only be achieved by full-surface and compressive pressure which adversely effects the accuracy to be observed. The tools accommodating the inner part during the forming operation expand under high pressure. Furthermore, the energy consumption of this forming method is high.